The Real Love
by yeep
Summary: Kim Taehyung sang penguasa kerajaan Wind yang sangat cinta kepada Jungkook yang seorang rakyat biasa.. gabisa buat summary..its #vkook#Yoonmin dan temukan sendiri cast lainya ...R&R MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

_._

PROLOG.

 _Pagi itu disebuah restaurant mewah dikerajaan Wind datanglah seorang namja berpakaian compang camping seperti gembel(?), rambut tidak tertata dengan rapi, baju dan celana sobek disana sini, wajah dan penampilan sangat kotor._

 _Namja itu memasuki restaurant_

 _namja itu duduk disalahsatu tempat dan melihat daftar menu makanan, kemudian salah satu pengunjung yang jarak mejanya dekat dengan namja itu berkata dengan agak sedikit keras._

 _"_ _Hey kau gembel! tidak salah masuk tempat ?"_

 _"_ _Ya benar katanya, dan apa kau punya uang?" timpal yang lain._

 _namja itu hanya diam saja, dia kemudian memanggil pelayan dengan lonceng kecil yang disediakan di setiap meja , tak lama setelah itu pelayan datang ke meja namja itu dan menatap namja itu dengan heran._

 _"_ _Aku pesan menu paling special hari ini, kudengar makanan di restaurant ini enak."ucap namja itu, dan membuat pelanggan lain plus sang pelayan kaget._

 _"_ _Harganya sangat mahal, kau yakin uangmu cukup?"ucap sang pelayan._

 _"_ _Tentu,bahkan aku akan membeli 2 porsi!" ucap namja itu kemudian menyerahkan satu kantong sedang._

 _pelayan itu hanya memandang remeh kantong yang diberikan namja itu, dan sang pelayan membuka kantong itu dengan terkejut, isi kantong itu adalah kepingan emas sekali lagi emas bukan perungu , siapa yang tidak kaget jika seorang berpenampilan seperti gembel bisa memiliki kepingan emas sebanyak itu!_

 _"_ _Kau yakin ini milikmu? kau tidak mencuri? sebaiknya kau kembalikan uang ini dan aan kuberi kau roti gandum dan susu." ucap sang pelayan._

 _Semua mata tertuju kearah namja itu, dan tiba tiba pintu besar restaurant itu terbuka lebar,menampakkan seorang namja berparas tampan , tinggi tegap,paras yang terlihat gagah berani tapi imut ,dia adalah Raja di kerajaan Wind , Kim Taehyung._

 _Suasana restaurant itu menjadi sunyi, karena sang Raja datang ke restaurant._

 _Taehyung berjalan menuju namja berpenampilan tidak layak itu_

 _Taehyung sampai didepan namja itu, dan Taehyung langsung memeluk namja itu, kemudian mengecup bibir namja itu._

 _membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut minus Jimin dan para pengawal Taehyung._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah senang makan disini Kookie?" ucap Taehyung kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Jungkook._

 _"_ _Aku belum sempat makan apapun Yeobo." Ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Apa ada yang salah chagi?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus surai segelap malam milik Jungkook._

 _"_ _Ani, hanya saja dia memberiku banyak pertanyaan." ucap Jungkook._

 _"_ _Jimin? bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu?" Tanya Taehyung kepada sahabatnya ,orang yang paling di percayanya._

 _Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telingan Taehyung dan membisikkan._

 _"_ _Mereka tidak menganggap Jungkook layak makan disini ,Yang mulia." bisik Jimin._

 _"_ _Begitukah?" ucap Taehyung sambil menyeringai menatap sang pelayan, dan ekspresi sang pelayan pun memucat._

 _Taehyung kemudian merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Jungkook._

 _"_ _Chagi, kurasa kita tidak diterima disini"ucap Taehyung dengan nada penuh cinta kepada Jungkook_

 _"_ _Dan kau Kim Taeyeon! katakan pada pemilik tempat ini , dimana dia menempati tempat busuk ini!dan jangan lupakan nasib ayahmu"Ucap Taehyung dengan seringai devil nya._

 _kemudian Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar restaurant, sebelum kluar Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin dan berkata._

 _"_ _Urus mereka, Jim, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, aku sangat benci ada yang menggangu Jungkook."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, yang mulia." ucap Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Annyeong Yeorobun!

ketemu dengan Ye lagi!

emm buat ff complicated love itu,, mian ne penulisanya berantakkan banget, buat ganyaman para pembaca sekalian #eakk

sebenernya Ye buat ff ini , karena ide yang tiba tiba lewat …dan , kehilangan ide ditengah tengah ff complicated love…

Jadi mian kalo ff complicated bakal lama updatenya~~~~

dan APA APAAN INI! Ye kembali buat ff abal abal..efek kurbel oppa ini mah …

satu lagi Ye mbuat ditengah tengah kesibukan Ye,,dan Yaah menjabarkan sesuatu yang ada di pikiran kita menjadi sebuah cerita itu sulit

ini Cast nya gatau ya ada siapa aja .. nanti datang dengan sendirinya … yang udah pasti sih VKOOK dan mungkin juga YOONMIN.

OKE CUKUP CING AND CONGNYA~~ LANGSUNG AJA TO THE POINT

 **NEXT OR STOP?**

Jwab di kolom Review otte?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook ,

Other cast:Temukan sendiri , karena bisa tambah dengan sendirinya~

.

.

Note: Ini fanfic buatan Ye .. kalo ada kesamaan adegan itu enggak disengaja ,,,,kalo nama tokohnya sama itu disengaja banget yahh~ langsung aja…..go go go~

.

.

 **WARNING! IT'S YAOI FANFIC …GASUKA? GAMASALAH ASALKAN ENGGA NGEBASH , ABAL ABAL…..MEMBUAT MUAL DAN SAKIT MATA YANG BERLEBIHAN #GAKDENG CAPS JEBOL…NO PLAGIAT PLEASE ! DAN SEKALI LAGI INI ADALAH** ** _M-PREG FANFIC!_**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Suasana di dalam kereta kerajaan itu sangat sepi, dua orang di dalamnya Jungkook dan Taehyung enggan mengeluarkan suara.

karena Jungkook yang memang dasarnya cerewet itu tidak bisa diam ,dia tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini.

"Tae kau seharusnya tidak usah berlebihan seperti tadi ,kasihan pelayan itu , jika dia dipecat ,dia akan kesusahan mendapat pekerjaan ,akupun juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya setelah dipecat dan tidak diterima bekerja."Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka ada yang meremehkanmu ttoki."Ucap Taehyung sambil menghela nafas akibat sifat sang uke yang kelewat polos itu.

"Aihh terserah padamu saja ." ucap Jungkook sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena marah.

"Aigoo , ttoki jangan seperti itu, kau menjadi jelek jika merajuk seperti itu." Ucap Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sedang merajuk itu menepis tangan Taehyung yang mengelus tanganya.

"Jika aku jelek sana cari namja atau yeoja yang lebih cantik dan lebih layak untukmu ,,,hiks.." Ucap Jungkook marah .

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook menangis itu pun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aniya chagi ,sst uljima …aku tidak suka air mata keluar dari mata indahmu ,, uljima jebal, aku hanya mencintaimu ,aku hanya menginginkanmu,aku tidak perduli tanggapan orang lain tentangmu , aku pelindungmu , aku akan selalu melindungimu , aku sangat menyayangimu _nae sarang,_ saranghae nae ttoki, jangan perpikiran seperti itu lagi ne?" ucap Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook dan mengelus surai gelap kekasihnya itu.

Sifat Jungkook inilah yang membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menyakiti ,meninggalkan, Jungkook yang berhati bagaikan kapas , lembut dan rapuh itu, Jungkook memang mudah menangis, itu pun karena emosinya yang sudah melunjak, pelampiasan emosi Jungkook adalah menangis.

"Mian ne ttoki aku membuatmu menangis." Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ke Taehyung.

'Kuharap kata-katamu tadi bukan hanya kebohongan, aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu Tae.'batin Jungkook, kemudian Jungkook tertidur dipelukan hangat sang dominan.

 **oOo**

Kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai di Istana Wind , Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas di pelukan Taehyung tidak tega dibangunkan , alhasil Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dengan bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anda darimana , Yang mulia? " ucap namja cantik bersurai abu-abu, dia adalah istri Jimin, Park Yoongi.

"Ah Yoongi, aku menemani si ttoki ini membeli makanan yang dia inginkan, tapi dia malah pergi sendiri , dan memakai pakaian bodoh ini ." Ucap Taehyung kepada Yoongi.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin terus kau awasi Yang mulia, dan mungkin dia rindu gaya hidupnya yang dulu."Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat kawatir padanya , aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, kau tau kan banyak sekali musuh dari kerajaan lain, aku takut mereka sudah tau keberadaan Jungkook , dan akhirnya menjadikan Jungkook pemancingku."Ucap Taehung resah.

"Aku tau ketakutanmu Yang mulia, dan aku mendoakan semoga tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jungkook." Ucap Yoongi.

"Ne, terimakasih atas pengertianmu Yoongi, bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu Yoongi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, aegi sangat sehat , sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedua, Yang mulia." Ucap Yoongi senang, ya! Yoongi sedang mengandung anaknya dan Jimin.

"Syukurlah, semoga selalu sehat , yasudah ne Yoongi kasihan Jungkook pasti tidak nyaman jika kugendong terus."

"Baiklah Yang mulia , saya pamit duluan," Ucap Yoongi sambil membungkukan badanya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Di dunia ini tidak semua namja bisa mengandung/mempunyai rahim, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengandung, yaitu seorang pemilik tanda sayap malaikat berwarna putih dibelakang telinganya, dan mereka tidak sembarang bisa mengandung, mereka harus dibuahi oleh mate/pasangan yang telah ditentukan oleh nenek-kakek moyang mereka sejak ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun lalu, mereka tidak akan bisa mengandung jika bukan matenya yang membuahi, orang-orang special itu salah satu contohnya adalah Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah meletakkan Jungkook ke ranjang, Taehyung memanggil dayang untuk menggantikan baju Jungkook dengan baju yang lebih pantas, kemudian Taehyung meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui Jimin, Taehyung menuju ke ruang teh didekat kolam _Haven_ yang dijaga ketat oleh para prajurit kerajaan Wind.

Kenapa kolam itu dinamai kolam _Haven_ karena kolam itu berisi air jernih berwarna hijau yang hanya boleh diminum untuk raja dan pangeran mahkota kerajaan Wind bahkan istri dan anak perempuan raja tidak boleh meminumnya, karena jika bukan raja dan pangeran mahkota yang meminumnya mereka akan kehilangan akal mereka dan menjadi seperti monster yang sangat liar, wujud mereka pun juga akan berubah, dan belum ditemukan penawarnya,dan tidak semua tau manfaat air itu kecuali raja dan pangeran mahkota ,maka dari itu kolam itu dijaga ketat oleh para prajurit kerajaan Wind.

Dan mengapa air kolam itu hanya boleh diminum sang raja dan pangeran mahkota? jawabanya mudah saja, sang raja pemimpin kerajaan Wind dan pangeran mahkota sudah pasti memiliki kekuatan magic berupa kekuatan inti dan kekuatan biasa, kekuatan inti pada penguasa kerajaan Wind pasti sama yaitu kekuatan mengendalikan angin dan musim sedngkan kekuatan biasa dari abad ke abadnya berbeda, tetapi Taehyung mempunyai kekuatan biasa yang sangat kuat yaitu petir.

OoO

Taehyung duduk di ruang teh milik kerajaan Wind dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa, kemudian datanglah sang panglima bersurai hitam ke ruangan itu, Park Jimin sang panglima itu langsung membungkukkan badannnya dengan sopan kepada sang raja.

"Hormatku kepada sang penguasa kerajaan ini,saya merasa sangat terhormat atas panggilan Yang mulia" ucap Jimin masih dengan membungkukkan badanya.

"Berdirilah Jimin!" ucap Taehyung dengan tenang, setelah Jimin berdiri dengan benar Taehyung mengatakan maksud perintah Taehyung memanggil Jimin.

"Kau pasti tau mengapa aku memanggil mu bukan?" Ucap Taehyung masih tenang.

"Ne, Yang mulia, perihal kejadian tadi siang, seorang pelayan bernama Kim Taeyeon sudah lancang merendahkan Tuan Jungkook, bahkan pelanggan yang bernama Kwon Jiyong dan Kim Heechul juga ikut serta merendahkan Tuan Jungkook, mereka beranggapan bahwa Tuan Jungkook tidak pantas berada di restaurant itu karena penampilan yang Tuan Jungkook kenakan pada kejadian itu, bahkan Kim Taeyeon menuduh jika uang yang Tuan Jungkook bawa adalah uang curian."Jelas Jimin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa geram mendengar laporan dari Jimin, ia sangat benci ada yag mengusik Jungkooknya, apalagi merendahkan Jungkook.

"Kuminta kau untuk mencari tau tentang seseorang pelayan bernama Kim Taeyeon itu, kuminta malam ini kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu tentang pelayan rendahan itu." Ucap Taehyung penuh emosi .

"Baiklah Yang mulia, izinkan saya untuk undur diri." Ujar Jimin sopan.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Jimin membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **ANNYEONG CHINGUU~~~**

 **FF ini bakal dilanjut kalo setiap chap pe review nya memenuhi target~~**

 **Oiya chingu, Ye mau nanya nih, Ini beneran pada minat kaah?**

 **Review di kolom review yaa kalian mau NEXT/STOP okay?**

 **Jawaban Review~**

 **KPOPfics** waah syukurlah kalo kamu suka ide ceritanya, woo ya pastinya seme si Tae, jadi Tae disini wajahnya emang imut tapi lebih keganteng,disini sifatnya udah kelihatan kan gimana si Tae?~ Okesipp makasii udah me review~

 **Shun Akira** Udaah dilanjut yaah~

 **cluekey6800** Tae:Iyaa dong ,kan Tae sayang Kookie,, iyalaah pacar Tae pasti imut :p/ Ye: APASIH TAE SONO BALIK DICARIIN BINI LU./ wehehe makasi yaa udah nge review~

 **BinnieHwan** hwaaa ini udah dilanjuut~

 **JnxJxk** WAA PADAHAL ABAL FFNYAA, THOR USAHAIN OKAY~ MAKASI UDAH REVIEWW~~ #capsikutjebol

 **Albino's Deer** Okay okay ini udah lanjut yaah~,, iya dong kalo gak gitu nanti kukinya di'nganu' om om mesum#gkdeng,, makasii udah nge review~~

 **iorimelody** UDAAH LANJUT UYEUYE #PLAK~~

 **JonginDO** wehehe ini udah next yaah~~

 **Vernoonaa** Aduuuh jangan panggil kak dong dd masi balita kakakk #plak,, thor usahain biar gk lamaa~~ makasii udah review~~

 **siscaMinstalove** Aduuh mungkin di chap depan atau depannya lagi baakal dijelasin kenapa permaisurinya compang camping , sedikit bocoran, mereka belum nikah ._. makasii udah review~~

 **(Guest)Vkook57** Iyaa inii udah dilanjut kokk~~ iya castnya vkook, tapi mungkin ada penyempilan(?) moment Yoonmin.. makasii udah review~~

 **(Guest)** iyaa ini bukan Cuma prolog, sesuai yang thor tulis diatas, lanjut tergantung para readers~ Gomawo untuk semangat dan reviewnya~~

 **shuu-ie** Ini sudah laanjut~ waah padahal ini ff abal parah,, makasii udah review~

 **Jiminchipss** AAA inii udah dilanjoot, iyaa , kalo long sih kurang tau yaah~, complicated love nyaa nganu heheh,, yaa ditunggu ajaa~~ makasii udah review~~

 **vkokie** inii udah next yaaah~,, kalo soal itu, mungkin bakal dikasi tau chap depan atau depanya lagi~~ makasi udah review~~

 **(Guest) Alicious** waah jinjja? padahal ini abal banget~ kalo dibuat imut tergantung suasananya heheeh~~ ini udahh lanjuuuuttt~ makasi udah review~~~

AYAY APAKAH DIATAS ADA YANG KELEWAT? KALO ADA YANG GA KEJAWAB MIAN NEEEEEE~~~~

BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORIT,FOLLOW INI CERITA ABAL,,, JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOOOOO~~~~~

OKE SEMOGA KITA BERTEMU DILAIN WAKTU PAII


End file.
